Love and War
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Amu Hinamori is the new "Cool & Spicy" girl at Seiyo Academy. All the guys have fallen head over heels for her. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the perverted, blue haired playboy who takes an interest to Amu. But what will we do when she doenst fall for his playboy ways? Read and find out. Contains Amuto and Kutau.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Shugo Chara story. I'll try to upload as frequently as possible, so please be patient. Anyways, read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

****Amu P.O.V

Well, this is it. A new start at a new school. Who knows who I will meet and what will happen to me? Hopefully I make some good friends. I walked into my class, 4-D.

The teacher was Yuu Nikaidou. When I walked in he stood up and announced,

"This is our new transfer student, Himamori Amu! Would you like to say a greeting?" he asked cheerfully.

"Its Hinamori. Nice to meet'cha," i said with a bored look on my face.

The whole class grinned and then said, "COOL & SPICY!"

Nikaidou-sensei said, "Your desk is over there Himamori-san."

I didnt bother to correct him. I knew he would get it wrong every time.

He placed me in the middle next to a cute blonde guy with ruby eyes and a guy with dark blue hair with deep blue eyes.

The dude with blue eyes smirked at me. "So you're the new girl, huh? You seem pretty hot."

I glared at him. I dealt with guys like these back at my old school. "Yeah. Well, dont try any of your stupid moves on me."

The dude raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, really now? How do you know that you won't enjoy it, Amu-koi?"

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone. Doesn't a guy like you have a girlfriend, or some stupid followers?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I'm sexy free and single, and ready to mingle." (**I know that was kinda off character, but I just had to put that in. For you K-Pop fans, you know exactly what song I'm referring to.**)

I simply rolled my eyes. He grinned. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I have gotten really interested in you, Amu," he said.

"Whatever. I don't really care whether you like me or not, Ikuto, just don't piss me off," I replied.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. It was the cute blonde guy next to me.

"H-hello, is it alright if I call you Hinamori-san?" he asked while blushing slightly. I found that quite cute, actually.

"You can call me whatever you like, just not something embarrassing or stupid." He smiled.

"Okay. Nice meeting you. I'm Hotori Tadase, by the way."

He seemed pretty nice. "Can i call you Tadase-kun?" I asked. He nodded, smiling at me.

Some people sitting in front of us looked back. "Oh, Tadase? Hitting on the new girl already?" asked a guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Lay off, Kukai. We all know Tadase gets embarrassed at times like this," said a petite girl with wavy long blonde hair with golden eyes.

A pretty girl with long blonde hair in pigtails with violet eyes turned back. "Kukai, Rima, quit picking on the kid. Look how red his face is getting."

A boy with long blue-purple hair with golden eyes also looked back. "The new girl's blushing too."

I felt my face with my hands. He was right. I feel really warm now.

"Stop it, guys! Don't be jerks," Tadase-kun protested.

"We're just having fun, Tadase," the brown haired guy said. "Yo, new girl, I'm Soma Kukai by the way. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Mashiro Rima," said the petite blonde girl.

"Name's Hoshina Utau. I'm Ikuto's sister," said the pretty blonde girl.

"And I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Welcome to Seiyo Academy, Amu-chan," the long haired guy grinned at me.

"T-thanks." Wow, these people were surprisingly friendly. Maybe we could all hang out together or something.

"So, where did you come from?" asked Rima.

"Kyoto, I moved here to Tokyo because my parents got a job transfer," This was my standard answer; everyone asks me this and I get lazy thinking of different reasons.

"Hopefully you have fun here, Amu," Ikuto said with a smirk.

I gave him a look. "Yeah, but not with you, Ikuto." I stuck my tongue out.

"Ouch! Burned!" yelled Kukai and he slapped me a high five. I might like it here.

We were talking about our backgrounds when the lunch bell rang. Everyone hurried out of class to eat.

"Hinamori, do you wanna eat lunch with us?" asked Kukai.

"Sure, where do you guys sit?" I asked.

"The Royal Garden. It's only reserved for me, Utau, Tsukiyomi, Tadase, Rima, and Fujisaki," he replied with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Are you guys like the superiors of this school or something?"

Tadase-kun laughed. "No, Ikuto's family owns this school and they reserved him that place to eat lunch with his friends, which in this case, is us."

I didnt have anything to say. I glanced at Ikuto. He must be loaded.

"Let's go, Hinamori!" yelled Kukai as he dragged me towards the Royal Garden.

Ikuto P.O.V

Wow. This new Hinamori Amu girl is really interesting. But she said she wouldn't fall for my player ways. Yeah, I have broken a couple, you know like hundred girls' hearts. But I could tell Amu didn't wanted to be played with. I might actually allow her to be my girlfriend.

What the hell is wrong with me? I have never allowed any girl to be in a relationship with me before.

When I saw Kukai drag Amu to the Royal Garden, I felt something inside of me. Was it jealousy? No way in hell. Why would I be jealous? I've only met the girl for like what, thirty minutes?

I caught up with my friends. But i noticed Utau looked a little mad.

I smirked. "What's wrong, Utau? New girl stealing your man?"

She glared and slapped my arm. "Shut up! I don't want him to hear!"

I chuckled. See, Utau has a huge crush on Kukai. She's liked him ever since fourth grade. (**A.N: They are currently in the ninth grade.**)

So far, I don't think Kukai has really gotten the message. I mean, not to brag or anything, but we were pretty popular. And girls flirted with Kukai all the time. He was so dense, he never saw how mad Utau got when girls were near him.

It looks like Amu is going to join our group as well. Everyone looks like they're having a great time talking to her. I should seriously make her my girlfriend...

Wait, why am I thinking of this crap? I do not have feelings for this girl!

But you do, the smart part of my mind told me.

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm attracted to Amu. There's just something about her that I like. She's different from every other girl I've met. Like the way she talks, smiles, and even her uniform.

Most girls wear the standard uniform: red skirt, red tie, white shirt and black jacket. But not Amu. Sure, she does follow the uniform rule but she stands out. She wears a red armband on her left arm, leaves her uniform jacket unbuttoned, wears an x clip in her hair and has these cool red leggings.

When she walked into the room, I could see a lot of guys had taken a liking to her, which kinda pissed me off.

And I realized... Amu calls Tadase's name with a kun next to it.

Does she like him? Hopefully not. But it looks like he likes her. I know Tadase is cute and all, and a lot of girls are attracted to him. Don't say anything about this to him.

He's always been polite to girls, but he's being super friendly to Amu. Like even calling her Hinamori-san? Hmm, Tadase. Maybe I have some competition.

I smirked as a plan formed in my mind. Maybe I should make Amu attracted to me. Cause right now it seems like she doesn't like me a ton. Oh, but she will. With my looks and charm, I'm bound to win her over.

I casually walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. I could tell she was surprised because she jumped a little.

"W-what are you doing, Ikuto?" she yelled.

I grinned. "Nothing, Amu-koi. Can't a friend put an arm around your shoulders?"

"I never said anything about us being friends, Ikuto. Get your arm off me. And don't call me Amu-koi. I don't like you that way."

"Oh, so you admit you like me as a friend," I replied. Amu turned slightly pink. "I guess we could be friends... But don't you dare try to do anything perverted to me."

Score! I was on friend terms with Amu. But this wasn't good enough. "Amu," I whispered into her ear which made her shiver a bit, "I need to tell you a secret."

"O-okay," she said. I pulled her head closer to me and smirked. Then, I bit her ear.

She was obviously shocked. She pulled away and glared at me. "What was that for you perverted idiot?" she yelled looking pissed.

"Nothing. You didn't actually think I had a secret, did you?" I teased. Oh, how I am going to love this school year.

**Well, theres the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to upload often, so cya. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Since I'm an awesome person, I'm making another chapter today. So hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2  
**

****Ikuto P.O.V

When we arrived at the Royal Garden, Amu's jaw dropped. "Wow. Only six of you eat in this place? You guys must all be loaded."

I smirked. "Its nice to have rich parents, "Amu-koi."

She glared at me. "Don't call me that...Iku-chan."

I suddenly stopped. That was a pretty bad name. "Don't call me that Amu... or you'll regret it..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's okay for you to call me Amu-koi but I can't call you Iku-chan? Doesn't seem fair to me."

Wow. She was stubborn. I liked that in a girl. "Okay, okay, fine, do whatever you want."

She grinned. I shook my head. I cannot believe I lost to a girl.

When we walked into the Royal Garden Amu walked to the area where the sun shined down brightest. My jaw almost dropped. She looked absolutely hot. The sun made her pink hair shine even more, and her golden eyes sparkle even more. I tried not to get distracted by her beauty.

We sat at the table. Amu was across from me, while Tadase was next to her, which kind of pissed me off. Why do I feel this way?

I could tell my friends were already beginning to like her a lot. I mean, who wouldn't? Amu's beautiful, funny, cute, and friendly. Everything a guy would want to have. As in, me.

When we were eating our lunch I saw Amu look at Tadase and blush a little every time. When she looked at me, I winked at her. She blushed too, but looked away.

"You seriously think Amu's gonna fall for Tadase just for one walk in the park?" he exclaimed.

"Well, isn't that what most girls do with Tadase?" I implied.

"Well, Amu's not like most girls. She won't be won over so easily. That's what I like about her," Kukai grinned.

Again, I saw Utau looked kind of flushed and mad, too. I smiled. She really did like Kukai a lot.

And... Was Kukai into Amu? When he said her name he blushed very slightly, and he likes her attitude. Not to mention, he was smiling at her the whole time when we were eating. He better not. Tadase's an easy opponent, but Kukai isn't. Lots of girls like him. He's athletic, popular, and great with people. Winning Amu over is harder than I thought it would be.

"Let's go to class," interrupted Nagihiko. We all dashed back to Nikaidou's class. **(A.N: In this story, they're all gonna have the same classes in the same classroom. I'm too lazy to think of anything else. :P)**

****We made it back in time. I saw Amu and Tadase really hitting it off, talking and laughing. It made me sick. Does she have to like Tadase so much?

"Yo, Amu, Tadase," I casually said as I sat down. Nikaidou-sensei wasn't here yet, surprisingly. Probably making out with his lover Sanjou Yukari."

"Hey, perverted cat boy," replied Amu.

I smirked. "Do I look like that to you, Amu?"

She grinned. "Sure. Good to know that you know that you're a pervert."

Wow, what happened to getting defensive or slapping me? Maybe Amu is beginning to like me more.

"So, you and Tadase are going on a date later, right?" I asked nonchalantly, trying not to look jealous.

Amu blushed. "It's not a date! It's just a friendly walk in the park!"

Tadase pretended to look sad. "Hinamori-san, you don't want it to be a date?"

Amu quickly shook her head. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Tadase-kun! I just think it's too soon to officially call this a date," she quickly said.

Tadase smiled at her. "I'm just joking, Hinamori-san. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you're with me."

Somebody please shoot me. This was getting disgusting. When did Tadase get so cheesy? I was supposed to be winning Amu over! Oh its on, Tadase.

"T-Tadase-kun! I'm getting embarrassed!" shrieked Amu as she put her hands on her face.

Nikaidou-sensei returned with a bit of lipstick stains on his face. The whole class laughed quietly.

Class ended pretty quickly. Everyone scattered on back home.

"Hinamori-san, can you meet me at the park at 4:00?" asked Tadase.

"Sure! Now I can get ready! See you guys!" she waved and walked back to her house.

Hmm... 4:00 eh? It sounds like a good time for my "daily" walk in the park. Yeah, I know. I don't like to lose.

I met up with Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko. "Hey guys, wanna go to the park after school at like four?"

Kukai scratched his head. "Sure... but isnt that when Amu and Tadase have their... WAIT!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Look, Tsukiyomi, I know you like Amu and all, but isn't this kinda mean? What if you were Amu and something just interrupted your date? Wouldn't you feel like crap?"

I sigh. "Kukai, I know you're trying to make me do the right thing, but remember the time you set me up with this one girl and ended up ruining the whole thing with Tadase? Shouldn't this kind of be like revenge?"

Rima laughed. "Yeah, Kukai, you really screwed that one up."

Kukai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah.. but when Amu gets mad don't blame me."

"She won't get mad. Trust me. Everyone calls her "Cool & Spicy" but i'm seriously thinking it's a facade. Like she doesn't want to show her true self, right?"

Nagihiko nodded. "She's different with us than in class."

I nodded. "So yeah, I'm just gonna surprise her for a bit. Hey, isn't today Friday?"

My friends all nodded. "Wow. first day on a Friday. How convenient. Well, I'll just say that I was bored and suggest we should go hang out together at the mall later. Cool?"

Utau grinned. "Good plan, Ikuto. Then you can win Amu over."

I smirked. "I'm always full of good plans, Utau. See you guys later. And check your phones if I text or call you."

We all went in separate ways. Nagihiko had to meet his mom at her office, Utau had to do a singing rehearsal, Rima had to go meet her dad, and Kukai had soccer practice. I just walked on home.

I flopped on my bed. Just wait, Amu. You'll definitely fall in love with me, instead of that blonde kiddy king.

I took a short nap. When I woke up, it was 3:45.

"Crap! I gotta go," I rushed out of the door.

I literally ran and texted at the same time. _It's time, _I texted my friends. _Get to the park ASAP!_

I grinned. But then I saw Amu. Wow. She looks super cute. She was wearing a trendy pink top with the words Hell and Heaven and a short black mini skirt. She had her usual x shaped clips in her hair. I saw a few guys passing by checking her out. I glared. Bastards._  
_

Then I saw Tadase run up to Amu. "Hinamori-san! Sorry I'm late! I had to do something for my mother," he said breathlessly.

"Its ok, Tadase-kun! I just got here as well," Amu said while flashing him a cute smile.

Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima showed up in a few minutes.

"So, anything interesting happen yet?" asked Nagihiko.

I shook my head. "Nope, and nothings gonna happen while I'm here."

Kukai laughed. "You really like her, don't you Tsukiyomi?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah. And she is bound to be my girlfriend, just wait and see."

Amu P.O.V

Tadase-kun is too cute! I'm so lucky to be asked out by him. We started walking but I had the strangest sensation... that someone was following us. I ignored it and continued walking.

We began to talk about school, things we liked, and our families. Turns out Tadase-kun and I don't really have the same interests. His favorite is vanilla ice cream, mine's chocolate. He likes dogs, I prefer cats. He likes long chapter books, I love manga. That kind of stuff. It didn't really bother me that much, though.

But then the surprise came.

IKUTO jumped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. I screamed, and Tadase-kun was surprised, too. Ikuto busted out laughing. I glared at him. "You perverted idiot! Why did you ruin our walk?"

He smirked. "It's Friday. I'm BORED. Let's make this twosome into a threesome... oh yeah including Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau too."

My jaw dropped. This was just supposed to be me and Tadase-kun's afternoon! But strangely, Ikuto showing up didn't bother me too much. I mean, it stilled annoyed me but it didn't really seem such a big deal.

Ikuto grinned. "The others are waiting in the front entrance of the park. Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and started running. Tadase-kun jogged to keep up with us. My face went a little red when Ikuto was holding my hand.

Snap out of it, I told myself.

Sure enough, Ikuto was right. Everyone was here. Rima and Utau smiled at me. Kukai and Nagihiko waved and winked. I smiled back. To be honest, it was kind of awkward talking to Tadase-kun about the stuff we liked, because we didn't really have anything in common. I was much more comfortable with a whole group of friends than just two people talking together.

"Hinamori! Tadase! We're going to the mall and bringing you guys, whether you like it or not," grinned Kukai.

I shook my head. "Why do I feel like that this was all planned?"

Nagihiko laughed. "It wasn't planned, Amu-chan. We were all really bored and had nothing to do. Come on, it's fun to go to the mall on a Friday!"

Fun? I thought. Yeah, I guess it was pretty fun. I laughed and smiled at my new friends.

"Oh yeah, and I have seven tickets to the amusement park. Do you guys wanna come on Saturday?" Utau asked everyone.

"HELL YEAH!" we shouted at her.

She smiled. "Awesome! Let's go to the mall now!"

Turns out the mall wasn't far of a walk from the park. The mall was HUGE. My jaw dropped. I had to shop so bad.

"How about we go around in small groups?" suggested Ikuto.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," agreed Kukai.

"Okay, then. Kukai and Utau, Amu and I, and Rima with Nagihiko." declared Ikuto.

"What about me?" whined Tadase-kun.

"Tadase-kun, you can come with me!" I said with a smile.

Wait a minute.

TADASE-KUN, IKUTO, AND I HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER?!

No way! Tadase-kun and I may not have things in common, but we still really clicked. What if Ikuto screws things over?

"Then it's settled! Fujisaki, where are you and Rima gonna go?" asked Kukai.

"Random shops, maybe. We'll probably run into you guys. See ya!" Nagihiko and Rima took off.

"Hey, Utau, there's a ramen shop here and there's a challenge. Whoever finishes the super bowl ramen gets twenty coupons for free ramen!" Kukai told Utau.

"Really?" she squeaked. "I love ramen! I'm gonna beat you, Kukai!" she yelled as she ran towards the restaurant.

"Don't be so cocky, Hoshina!" Kukai yelled after her with a grin.

That left me, Ikuto, and Tadase-kun. "Where do you want to go, Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Hot Topic. It's my favorite shop," I gushed. "I just gotta shop there."

Ikuto perked up. "Really? It's my favorite shop, too."

I grinned. "Didn't know you had such good taste in shopping, Tsukiyomi."

He smirked. "Ooh, last name. Feisty."

I laughed as we walked towards the shop.

"Hinamori-san, I'll buy you something. For our friendship," smiled Tadase-kun.

I blushed. "Y-you don't have to do that! It's alright, really," I said.

Tadase-kun took my hand, which made me go even more red. "It's okay, Hinamori-san. Just let me do this. Please?" he begged.

"F-Fine, okay. Thank you," I said.

He smiled cutely at me. "What do you want?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know! Theres just too much cool stuff here, I can't decide."

"How about this?" said a voice in the corner.

It was Ikuto. He was holding a hot pink bra with black skulls on it. I blushed so hard.

"Idiot! Like I would wear that! You're disgusting, Ikuto!" I yelled.

He smirked. "Just kidding. How about this?" He asked me. It was a silver star necklace. It was pretty cool. On each point there was a fake diamond.

"Wow, it's so cool! How much is it?" I exclaimed.

He looked for the pricetag. "$12.99. You can engrave your name on it, too," he pointed out.

I smiled. "Thanks Ikuto!" I turned to Tadase-kun. "I want this, Tadase-kun!" I called to him. "Okay, Hinamori-san!" he called back.

At the cash register I asked the girl to engrave my name onto it. "Sure, whats your name, honey?" she asked.

"Amu." I answered.

"Here ya go." she handed me the bag. "Thanks!" we walked out of the store.

"It really is cool, Ikuto. Thanks for choosing it," I grinned at him.

"Sure. Here, lemme put it on," he said.

I flushed slightly at his touch. "T-thanks."

Why do I get so flustered around Ikuto? Do I like him? No! I like Tadase-kun, right? But there's just something different when I'm alone with the both of them. God, my life is about to get complicated.

**And there's chapter two! I'll upload soon. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Told ya i would upload soon. Cause I'm freaking amazing. Read and review!**

**Chapter 3  
**

Ikuto P.O.V

Wow. Amu looked so pretty when she smiled like that to me. When we were walking around at the mall, I saw lots of girls giggle and wink at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Sluts. Most of the girls wore too much makeup, and shorts too short, and tank tops. I think they do it because guys fall for that kind of stuff. I sighed and thanked God for not letting Amu being a slut.

"Hinamori-san, are you hungry?" asked Tadase.

"Kind of. What do you guys want to eat? My treat," she replied.

I smirked at her. "You think you're the big girl now, taking care of two guys?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ikuto, you must be a complete idiot. I'm only doing this because Tadase-kun bought me the necklace."

I eyed her. "And who helped you pick out the necklace?"

Amu turned red, much to my liking. "Yeah, I guess thats fair. Fine, I'll only buy you food just this once."

I grinned. God do I love this girl.

We started walking to the food court. But then in the corner of my eye some idiot bumped into Amu and made her fall. I was gonna catch her, but Tadase caught her. She fell on top of him.

"T-thanks, Tadase-kun." she stuttered.

Even Tadase was a bit pink. "You're welcome. Be careful, okay?"

She nodded as he helped her up. Man, my blood was simmering.

I felt extremely jealous. It should have been me catching her... she definitely would have fallen for me.

Tadase... I am so not losing to you. Sure, he may be like a little brother to me, but little brothers shouldn't piss their older brothers.

Amu and Tadase were in the middle of a conversation. Tadase was smiling at her and acting all cute. God, I wanna puke so bad now.

I slipped in between them. "Amu...Why don't you buy us lunch now? You can get whatever you want. You can pick for us, too."

Amu eyed a nearby ramen stand. "Ooh, that place looks good. I'm gonna all get us all ramen. Be back soon!" she hurried off to the restaurant.

I found a table for three and sat down. Tadase sat down across from me, not saying anything.

"So, Tadase, what do you think of Amu?" I casually said. Tadase looks up to me like a role model. He'll definitely tell me anything.

"Hinamori-san? She's seems like a nice girl, and cute, too," Tadase replied while turning a little pink.

Oh, he thinks shes cute now, does he? This must seriously be forming into a crush.

"So what do you like about her? I'd like to get to know her more myself, too. Tell me about her interests." I said.

Tadase frowned a little. "To be honest, we didn't have a lot of things we liked in common. For instance, she likes chocolate ice cream and cats, stuff like that. And her favorite store is Hot Topic! That's my least favorite store, my favorite store is the complete opposite of that."

My eyebrows perked up. Wow, Amu likes almost the same things as I do. In fact, we love exactly the same things. I smirked. We are so meant for each other, too bad she doesnt see it.

Amu came back with our food. It was spicy chicken ramen with fried chicken on the side. It looked really good.

"Hope you guys like it," she said as she sat down next to me. I grinned. Tadase looked a bit disappointed, but he covered it up with his smile.

"It looks great, Hinamori-san! I'll eat well since you bought it for me," he told her.

Amu blushed. "S-sure. Hope you enjoy it." she looked away.

I looked at her in surprise. Wasn't she usually going to say something cute back and blush some more? Amu simply looked away and began eating. Maybe her crush on Tadase is not as strong anymore. I grinned. Perfect._  
_

When we finished our food, it was about 5:45. Tadase stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom for a while, be right back. Thanks again Hinamori-san for the ramen!" Tadase smiled at her and walked to the bathroom.

Amu turned a little pink, but didn't say anything.

I eyed her. "What's wrong? So madly in love that you cant say anything?" I teased, trying to not sound too jealous.

She rolled her eyes. "No, not really. It's just as... me and Tadase-kun don't click."

"Yeah, he told me. So what else do you like besides chocolate ice cream and cats?" I asked.

"Tadase-kun told you that? Oh. I like amusement parks, going to the beach, reading manga, and my favorite type of music is K-Pop." **(A.N: Kpop is my FAVORITE type of music. I'm just adding it to the story cause i want to.) **

My eyes lit up. "Seriously? Same here! What's your favorite band?" I asked.

"U-Kiss. They're amazing," she gushed.

"Never heard of them. My favorite is SHINee," I replied. **(A.N: SHINee is my favorite band in real life. I'm just making this up in this story cuz Ikuto is my favorite in Shugo Chara.) **

"Wow, they're amazing dancers! You should really watch U-Kiss, they're not as popular but they're really good. I'll show you now." she went into her bag looking for her phone.

I smirked. Amu and I totally clicked. I just need her to fall in love with me.

"Here!" she said as she played a video. It was a boy group, which mad me slightly jealous.

"What's this song called?" I asked.

"Stop Girl. It's their most recent Korean comeback," she replied.

I had to admit U-Kiss was pretty good. But there was one part when one guy does this solo dance with a girl, and Amu was blushing a little.

"Amu, who's your favorite member?" I asked.

"The guy who just danced with that girl. His name is Kevin." she replied.

I knew it. "Who's your favorite member of SHINee?" I asked.

She thought for a while. "Taemin maybe? He's such a good dancer and he's cute, too!" she squealed a little.

I smirked. "Cuter than me, Amu?" I teased.

She blushed. "O-of c-course! He's a freaking pop star! What would you expect?" she rolled her eyes.

I laughed. Amu, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, I thought in my head.

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu suddenly asked.

"What is it?" I casually replied.

"Have you ever, like fallen in love before? Like in an actual relationship?" her face was pink.

I grinned at her. "Why? Are you into me, Amu?"

She slapped my arm. "Don't get your hopes up, perv! I'm just wondering."

I shook my head. "Nope. Sometimes girls try, and it ends up just screwing me over. How about you?"

"Once," she replied softly.

Now I was interested. And jealous. "Who?"

"Some guy named Sanjou Kairi. He cheated on me with a girl named Yuiki Yaya. They moved away to Osaka. I never saw them again since."

Wow. That guy must have been a complete idiot. Who the hell would cheat on a girl as hot as Amu? I sure as hell wouldn't.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said, patting her back. "The dude is an idiot. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

She blushed. "You really mean, that, Ikuto?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yup."

She smiled back. "Thanks. And Ikuto, I've been meaning to tell you something.."

But just then Tadase walked back. "Sorry I took so long! One of the stalls was broken. Shall we go find the others now?" he asked.

I could have just slapped him there. Whatever Amu was going to say was interrupted.

"So, what were you going to say, Amu?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It was something stupid. Forget I ever asked."

We got up and started walking back to the front entrance. I got a text from Kukai. It said, _Hey! Everone's here. We all wanna go home. U coming?_

I replied back, _Yeah. Just wait for a few minutes. We're coming._

_Ok, see ya._

I wanted to ask Amu about what she was going to ask me. But she said it was something stupid, and I have no doubt that she will get mad if I ask her about it. But why do I have the feeling that it wasn't stupid?

"Hinamori-san, this was fun. We should do this again sometime," said Tadase.

Amu shrugged. "Sure, okay. It's always fun hanging out with a group of friends," she replied.

Tadase looked kind of surprised at her remark. Me too. It's obvious he meant the two of them together on a date. But she probably ignored it. I grinned. Is she losing interest in Tadase? Hopefully. Amu, you have no idea how hard I'm falling for you right now.

**And... done. Wow, I actually don't update this frequently. But now that i got a new laptop, everythings probably going back to normal. But i probably wont upload every single day, maybe once every other day? From time to time I get writers block, and it pisses me off. PM me if you have any suggestions i can do. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm uploading today because I don't have writer's block :D. And cuz I feel like it. LISTEN TO UKISS. IF YOU DON't, I'M GUNNA DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. jkjk but still, listen to them. So enjoy, PM me, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**Chapter 4  
**

Amu P.O.V

Today was the day we go to the amusement park. I was so excited! I heard this was the best amusement park in town. I wanted to go on the rides so badly. I was dying of just waiting. We were supposed to go at 10:30. It was currently 10:25. Yeah, I'm impatient, I know, but I just love to have fun, you know?

"Amu-chan! Your friends are here!" yelled my mom from downstairs.

I rushed downstairs at the speed of light and opened the front door.

It was Ikuto and Tadase-kun. Somehow, it felt really awkward.

"Um, hey you guys. Thanks for picking me up." I smiled at them.

"Sorry for the wait, Hinamori-san. Shall we go?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Yeah! Bye, Mom, Dad!" I yelled to my parents.

When we were walking to the van, Tadase-kun took my hand and blushed. I also turned red. But then Ikuto snatched my hand out of his grasp.

"I-Ikuto-niisan! What was that for?!" yelled Tadase-kun, looking slightly angry.

"I told you. I won't lose to you, Tadase," teased Ikuto. "And she's not a girl that you can just randomly touch."

I turned beet red. Okay, what was up with Ikuto and Tadase-kun?

Tadase-kun glared at Ikuto. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be."

Ikuto smirked and held my hand, not letting go. Somehow this made me annoyed and slightly happy, too. What the heck was wrong with me?

It turns out Utau rented a "party van" to take us to the amusement park, which was two hours away. The van was very comfortable, it had a mini kitchen, small couches, an HD TV, and even a bathroom. I grinned. Today was probably gonna be the best day of my life.

Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, and Utau were already settled in the bus. They looked up at me and grinned. I grinned back.

"Amu, sit next to me," Ikuto said. He didn't really give me a choice, meaning that he dragged me next to him. I blushed but somehow enjoyed it. Okay, I'm going insane

Tadase-kun sat on my left while Ikuto sat on my right.

"Okay, so the theme park we're going to is called the Amulet Park." said Utau. **(A.N: okay, kinda lame, but it was the only thing I could think of.)**

"We're going to stay there until 7:30. Is that good enough?" she asked. We all nodded.

Then we waited two long agonizing hours until we got there. I actually took a nap, but when I woke up I found that my head was on Ikuto's shouder, his arms around me. I blushed madly and stood up.

"We're here!" yelled Kukai happily.

The Amulet Park was HUGE. It was amazing, there were rides everywhere. I couldn't wait to go in.

We walked through the entrance and gave our tickets, then we walked into the park.

"Okay, so are we going to stick in a group together or go separately in small groups?" asked Rima.

"I think we should do what we did at the mall. Me and Amu, You and Nagihiko, and Utau and Kukai," said Ikuto.

"Hey! You forgot me again!" yelled Tadase-kun.

"Oh yeah, the little kiddy king can come with me and Amu, too," said Ikuto looking bored.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here at 7:20," confirmed Utau. **  
**

"Sounds good! Hey Rima, let's go on that roller coaster!" Nagi said while grabbing Rima's arm.

"Okay, okay! Slow down!" yelled Rima.

Kukai grinned at Utau. "Come on, Utau, lets go on that water ride." he grabbed her hand and they went to wait for the ride.

"Come on, Amu, lets go on a roller coaster. You can hold on to me if you get scared," smirked Ikuto.

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to be the one who holds on to me, Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto grinned cockily. "Feisty. I like it."

We went on the scariest coaster, the Demon Drop. It had about ten loops, 70 foot drops, twists, and turns. **(A.N: I don't know if this kind of roller coaster can work, but just pretend it does.) **

Tadase-kun looked a little scared. "D-do we have to g-go on it H-Hinamori-san?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah! Tadase-kun, are you scared?"

He shook his head. "N-not really. If you go on it, so will I." he tried to say bravely.

"Le'ts go!" We headed towards the line. The wait was about twenty minutes long.

When we got to the ride, Ikuto and I sat on the front seats, while Tadase-kun sat in the row behind us with some other guy.

"Ready, Amu? Don't cry, and don't forget you can hold my hand if you want to," purred Ikuto.

I glared at him. "I'm not scared, okay? I've been waiting all day to ride this. So shut up, you're gonna be the one holding my hand, Ikuto."

He chuckled. Then the ride operator pushed the button and we were booming.

Dang, this ride goes so fast! Ikuto and I were screaming, but screaming in a fun way, not terrified way. Tadase-kun, on the other hand was screaming for his life and holding on to the guy next to him for dear life. When the ride was over, my hair was seriously messed up. Like it was blown everywhere by the intensity of the ride. So was Ikuto's.

"Well, Amu, you're different from other girls. You didn't hold my hand. In fact, you were raising your hands during the drops," said Ikuto.

"You think I would be scared from that? Please! I can handle a lot more, Ikuto," I grinned cockily at him.

He leaned closer. "Hmm, a lot more, huh? That could mean tons of things," he smirked.

I blushed. "I-idiot! Anyways, where's Tadase-kun?"

Right on cue, Tadase-kun walked to us. His hair was a mess and his crimson eyes were wide with shock.

"Tadase-kun? You okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "That ride... was so intense. I think I should take it easy. I'm gonna go sit down for a while, you guys can go have fun."

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Besides, I have my phone anwyays." Tadase held up his iPhone.

"Suit yourself. Come on, Amu." Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me towards the next destination.

I kind of liked it when he held my hand... Crap why am I thinking like this again?

"Ikuto," I said quietly. "Yeah?" he answered. "I kind of like it when it's just the two of us," I said.

Ikuto P.O.V

Did I hear right? Amu likes spending time with just me? I grinned cockily. "Of course, Amu, who wouldn't?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot. So what are we going on next?"

"That." I pointed to this haunted house roller coaster. I heard that it was the scariest ride here.

"It looks pretty scary, Amu... Are you sure you wanna go on it?" I teased.

"Duh! It looks cool! Come on, Ikuto, I don't wanna wait too long.

When the line started moving we walked inside the building. I'll admit, it was pretty scary. There were like headless people, spiders, gross stuff like that. Even I was kinda of creeped out a little. "Amu?" I asked. "You're not freaked out?"

She shook her head. "I guess..."

Wow. Shes tough. Again, when we got to the ride we sat in the front seat.

"Hey, Ikuto," she asked. "Hm?" I said.

"Can I... hold your hand?" she asked me while blushing.

I grabbed her hand and held it. "Amu, I've been waiting for you to ask that since like forever."

She gave me a nervous smile. I squeezed her hand in relief. "It's okay. I'll be next to you the whole time."

The ride started. Hell, it was scary. Amu was screaming, and I'll admit that I was screaming too. But it was fun at least.

The ride ended and we left the building.

"Wow, that was fun," said Amu while grinning.

After a few hours, we went on more rides and stuff. It was awesome, especially with Amu. Maybe she's falling for me at last.

We got together with the rest of our friends for lunch and then we went on our separate ways again.

When we were resting, we went to a special place in the park. There were flowers and lights glowing.

"Wow, its beautiful," breathed Amu.

"Just like you, Amu," I told her, and she blushed and looked away. But this was no time for jokes now. I kept staring at her.

Then the fireworks came out. Amu smiled. "Ikuto, today was amazing. I had a great time."

"Not as amazing as your face, Amu," I teased. She blushed.

"Ikuto, why do you always tease me?" she whined.

"Amu, you have the funniest expressions when I joke around. Don't take it personally. I don't mean it, really. It's just like a habit, you know?" I told her.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, sure. Cause that's what friends do, right?"

Again, I tensed at the word friends. I don't want to be just friends, I wanted to yell.

"You know, I haven't told this before but.. I really didn't want to move here. When my mom and dad told me, I was so pissed and didn't want to leave my hometown. But you know, I'm glad I did, because I made new good friends." Amu smiled.

How desperately I wanted to kiss her. I have never felt this way about a girl before. She and I just click. I have to make her fall for me.

"Hinamori-san! Ikuto-niisan!" I heard Tadase's voice from behind us.

For a second I thought I saw a flash of annoyance in Amu's face. But it disappeared just as quickly. I wasn't sure. I thought Amu had a soft spot for Tadase? My fists clenched.

"You guys, we should go now. The others are probably waiting for us at the front entrance," Tadase told us. I checked my phone. It was 7:20.

"Crap! We gotta go now, we have like ten minutes," I told them.

We sprinted back to the front entrance. Turns out that the place Amu and I were at was really far from the entrance. Tadase almost tripped once or twice since we were running so fast.

Tadase was right; our friends were waiting for us.

"Hey! We thought you guys would never come!" yeled Utau.

"Sorry we're late. Ikuto and I were just at this special place in the park," Amu said, out of breath.

I noticed she said Ikuto and I, leaving out Tadase. No, it couldn't be... So is that Amu isn't into Tadase anymore? No way.

We all boarded back on the party bus. Amu quickly fell asleep. Her head fell down onto my shoulder. Tadase looked away, looking red. I smirked. This was my lucky day.

I carried Amu back to her house. Her mom smiled at me gratefully and I carried her up to her room. I gently laid her down on her bed. She had a smile on her face when she was sleeping.

I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, Amu," I whispered. "Just how long are you gonna make me endure this?"

**And finished. Wow, I probably would've finished this a long time ago but I got too lazy. Anyways, I'll update soon, so read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. This is the new chapter. Read and review! For Kpop fans: Listen to U-KISS. Be prepared for SHINee's new album coming up. Leave reviews about Kpop and stuff, and if you have any questions about Kpop, you can PM me and ask me. **

**Chapter 4**

Amu P.O.V

I woke up to the sunlight shining on my face. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 7:30 A.M.

I stretched and got off my bed when my feet landed on something squishy. I looked down and it was none other than... Ikuto.

Wait a minute.

WHY IS IKUTO IN MY ROOM?!

"Ikuto! Ikuto, get up!" I shook him.

He woke up and smiled lazily. "Oh hey, Amu, what's up?"

I glared at him. "You idiot! What if my parents come up?"

"Relax, it's fine. They used your phone to call me to come over and keep you company. They said they were going on a long vacation. Like not coming back for two weeks, they told me." he replied.

"Two weeks?" I squeaked. I ran down to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a note on the refrigerator. I took it down and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_Hi Honey! Sorry to tell you on such a late notice, but we're taking Ami and going to Hong Kong! We'll be back in two weeks. Try to stay safe, dear. Don't let anyone into the house unless it's someone you trust. You're allowed to have friends over for company, but not TOO many friends. Only your closest ones. We left $600 for your food. Take care, honey!_

_From Mom, Dad, and Ami_

I sighed. Of course they would go someplace amazing without me. Oh well. At least the house was peaceful and quiet for a while.

"Well? What are you going to do now?" asked Ikuto.

I shrugged. "I guess I'll invite everyone over this Friday. But I don't feel like it today."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It's Sunday, I usually spend Sundays on my own."

Ikuto leaned closer and smirked. "We could spend this Sunday together, Amu-koi."

I jumped away from him. "Are you serious? Don't you need to go home? Why are you still in my house?"

Ikuto chuckled. "My parents are out most of the time, and like I would leave you alone when there are crazy stalkers around looking for the perfect opportunity to kidnap you or something."

I laughed. "Crazy stalkers? As in you?"

Ikuto grinned. "Nope. I'm the only person allowed to stalk you. And besides, are you sure you really want to stay home alone?"

I looked around the house. I was used to it being noisy with my family, but now it seemed dead silent. I'll admit, I was a little afraid to stay home alone.

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "We can do whatever you want, Amu."

I thought for a while. "Hey, you wanna go to the movies? There's a new one I've been dying to see! It's called the Avengers." **(I know this movie came out already, but I couldnt think of anything else.)**

"Sure. I've actually been wanting to see that movie too. Do you wanna invite Utau or someone over?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm really not in the mood for some reason..."

Ikuto smirked. "Aww, does Princess Amu want to spend alone time with me?"

I blushed and slapped his arm. "Shut up! That's not it. Now, wait for me. I gotta change my clothes."

Ikuto didn't respond. I shook his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he replied. "I was just waiting when you were going to ask me to change with you."

My head nearly exploded. "In you dreams you idiot!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled as I stormed up the stairs.

I closed my door and sighed. "What's the matter with him?" I quietly asked myself. Sure, he was always making perverted jokes to me. But surprisingly enough, I kind of liked it. Is there something wrong with me?

I quickly changed to a cute top with a chic belt with shorts. I put on red and white stocking socks and put my signature X clips in my hair. I grabbed my favorite bag, the one with the star design.

I ran down the stairs. Ikuto was waiting for me at the front door.

"Let's go, Ikuto!" I said as we walked out the door.

Ikuto and I walked to the movie theater, since it was really close to our house. We agreed that I would buy the tickets, and Ikuto would buy the snacks. Ikuto walked over to the food stand to get our snacks, while I was waiting in line. Then, someone tapped on my shoulder. It was a guy with slightly messy black hair, green eyes, and kind of hot. Not Ikuto's level, though- wait what the frick am I thinking?

"Hey, what's your name? My name's Takishima Kai," the guy said.

Wow, he looked kind of familiar. Wait! I think he's in my class at school.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Hey, aren't you in Nikaidou-sensei's class at Seiyo High School?" I questioned him.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah! Now I recognize you! You're Hinamori Amu, the Cool & Spicy new girl!" he said, grinning at me.

I blushed. "Can you not say that in public, please?"

He lowered his voice. "Sorry. I just knew you looked familiar! I sit near the front in class. Nikaidou-sensei always screws up my name, too. Like Takishima? He pronounces it Tarishima."

I laughed. "Now you know how I feel! It's like he's deaf or something! I practically have to correct him every time he asks me a question."

Kai laughed, too. "So what movie are you seeing?" he asked.

"The Avengers. I'm with my friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I said.

"Oh, uh, are you guys like going out or something?" he said.

I turned bright red! "No way! I met him like two days ago! You can't expect someone to fall in love that fast!"

Kai just smiled at me. "Anything's possible, Amu," he replied.

Ikuto P.O.V

Well, I got the food. Hopefully Amu got the tickets. I'm honestly so glad she didn't invite our friends or worse, Tadase. Amu was in the middle of the line. I was walking to her but stopped when she was talking to some... dude.

It was a guy with slightly messy black hair with green eyes. Oh wait, I know this dude. He's in our class! I think his name was Takishima Kai. I've never really talked to him, he was more of Kukai's friend. I knew Kai was on the soccer team with Kukai.

Kai smiled at Amu, and she laughed and blushed slightly. My blood was boiling. I seriously didn't want to deal with this. I just sat on the bench and waited for Amu to come.

Sure enough, she came in about ten minutes. But, she brought a little friend along. As in Kai. I huffed in annoyance.

"Ikuto, do you know Kai?" Amu asked me.

I nodded towards him. "Yeah, we might have run into each other a couple times at school before," I replied.

Kai smiled at me. "Hey, Ikuto. Is Kukai doing okay?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. He's probably practicing soccer right now... by himself." I was trying to get Kai to leave so me and Amu would be alone.

But Kai wouldn't budge. "Eh, typical Kukai. He must be training for the game this upcoming Friday."

I raised my eyebrows, trying to look interested.

"Ikuto, Kai is also seeing the Avengers. And he seems really cool! Do you want to sit with us?" Amu asked Kai.

Oh man, I want to throw up right now. What happened to just Amu and me today?

Kai smiled at Amu. "Sure, Amu. Sounds great. Be right back, I gotta get some snacks." he winked at her as he walked off. I rolled my eyes. Two can play this game, buddy.

"So how'd you run into him?" I asked casually.

"Hmm? Oh, he just tapped me on the shoulder while I was waiting in line. He recognized me from school, and so we just talked." Amu replied.

"I see." So Kai noticed Amu first. And he also calls her by her first name, not formally like Tadase. I seriously think he's into Amu. Man this is real competition now.

I glared. "So what do you think of him?"

"Huh? I just met him, Ikuto! I didn't even know he was in our class! Hey... are you... jealous?" she finished.

I looked away. "A-as if! Amu, stop talking nonsense."

She chuckled. "Then why'd you stutter? Oh, Ikuto..."

Kai came back with his soda and popcorn. We walked into the theater. Amu sat in the middle, between me and him.

Before the movie started, there were a bunch of previews. I looked over and saw Amu and Kai talking quietly. They looked really into their conversation. I sighed. Wouldn't she pay me any attention? I nudged her foot. "Oh sorry, don't mind me," I said casually.

Amu raised an eyebrow at me. "Problem, Ikuto?"

I smirked. "Nope. Were you worried about me, Amu-koi?"

She glared at me, and then went back to talking with Kai. I sighed again and turned to the screen. Sure enough, the movie started.

I wasn't a huge fan of super heroes, but I had to admit this movie was pretty good. No, extremely good. It was awesome and epic and all that. I knew Amu enjoyed it, too. Her eyes were shining with excitement. When there was funny scenes, Amu laughed and Kai would always look at her smiling. I glowered at him.

The movie was pretty long. It was about two hours. We walked out of the theater, yawning.

"So Kai, who was your favorite character in that movie?" asked Amu.

"Iron Man maybe? He's so freaking cool," Kai replied.

"Wow, same here! He was hilarious! He's seriously the best character," said Amu.

"What about you, Ikuto?" asked Kai.

"Black Widow. Cause she's sexy," I said to him. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd say that, Ikuto, I'm not surprised," she told me.

I smirked. "Not as sexy as you, Amu," I said back to her.

She turned bright red. "Now I know you're teasing me."

Kai smiled at her. "He's not wrong you know, Amu," he told her.

I perked up. Excuse me? Is this dude trying to make the moves on MY Amu? Oh it's on douchebag.

"Where do you guys wanna eat? I'll pay," offered Amu.

I huffed. Of course she would invite Kai along.

"You pick, Amu," said Kai. "I'm okay with anything."

"Okay, how about we go to a ramen shop I discovered online? The ratings were pretty high and it's a pretty popular place, it's called Fortune Ramen Shop." she said.

"Sounds good, Amu," I told her. "Let's go."

The ramen shop wasn't far from the theater either. I was walking in front of Kai and Amu, who were talking again. I was seriously getting pissed. Who does this guy think he is? Just butting into me and Amu's day together.

We arrived at the Ramen shop and sat down. We ordered our food and we waited. Then Amu walked up to go to the bathroom, which left me sitting across from Kai.

"So, Kai, what do you think of Amu?" I suddenly asked him. Hey, I need to know if the dude likes her or not.

"She seems really cool man... and pretty too. I know I just met her and all, but I really like her a lot. We have so much to talk about! We even were born in the same city and hospital. It's like, we're connected or something. I've never met a girl like her, Ikuto," he said.

So he does like her! Time to dig in a little deeper. "So, you planing on asking her out?" I asked casually.

Kai shrugged. "Dunno. Seems too early, don't you think? I can't right now, she'll think I'm desperate." he laughed a little. "I'm seriously thinking about it though."

I was speechless. Holy Shaniqua. He was gonna ask her out! What if she says yes? What if they become a couple? I am so seriously screwed for my life.

Amu came back and sat down at our table. Kai smiled at her, and she smiled back. I think I just lost my appetite.

"Amu, are you into K-Pop?" asked Kai suddenly.

Amu's eyes widened. "Totally! What's your favorite band?"

"Super Junior or 4Minute. Those are my two favorites," he replied.

"That's seriously so cool! My favorite is U-Kiss. And my favorite girl group is Girls' Generation." she replied.

Then they started to have a full blown conversation about K-Pop. I thought this was me and Amu's connection! Wow. Kai just stole that from me.

Then, our food came. The waitress was passing out our drinks when a little spilled on Amu's shirt. I reached out to wipe it, but Kai beat me to it. He grabbed a napkin, wet it with water, and dabbed Amu's shirt with it. I was seriously pissed now.

"Thanks, Kai," said Amu. "That would have left a bad stain."

"No problem, Amu," he replied.

We began to eat our ramen. I only got to talk to Amu for a little bit. She mostly talked to Kai, though.

When we finished, Amu paid for the food and we left the restaurant. It was about 2:30.

"Well, we should really be getting back, Amu," I said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Kai's eyes widened a bit. "Nice seeing you Kai, we'll see you in school tomorrow." I waved lazily at him and dragged Amu away. Yes! Finally some alone time.

"Kai seems really cool don't you think?" Amu asked me. "And he's cute, too!"

I smirked. "What happened to Tadase, then?"

She stiffened. "I don't really know. Me and Tadase don't really click. And he's kinda girly, you know?" she pointed out.

"Finally, you noticed," I said.

Amu laughed. "Come on, let's get home."

When we got home we just crashed on the couch, exhausted.

"Ikuto, you liked the movie right?" asked Amu.

"Yeah. It was awesome. Definitely one of the best movies I ever watched," I replied.

"Yeah, I had a fun time..." she said.

I leaned in closer. "Did you now? Why?"

She blushed. "W-what's with you, Ikuto?"

I smirked. "You always get like this Amu. Flustered when I ask you questions like this."

"B-because y-you're always saying perverted things! And I'm not embarassed!" she stuttered.

"Then why are you stammering? And why are you so read?" I leaned in even closer, until we were face to face.

"Ikuto, you always tease me like this," she whimpered. "Why?"

I leaned in so our foreheads were touching. "I have my reasons, Amu..." I said as I lowered my lips to hers.

While my lips were gonna touch hers and start getting some action, my stupid phone rang. "Hello?" I growled.

"Ikuto, honey, where are you! Please come home." It was my mom.

"Mom, it's only like 3:30! Why do I need to come back?" I asked.

"Because your cousin Runo is here with your aunt and uncle!" she told me. **(A.N: My cousin's favorite cartoon is Bakugan. He wanted me to add a character in the story. Since it's his birthday, he asked me to do this. So I'll add Runo, one of the girls.)**

I groaned. Oh great. Now I have to leave Amu and go greet my relatives. Sure, Runo was nice and everything and we get along fine, but I seriously wasn't in the mood to greet them. I wanted to spend time with Amu. Then suddenly I had a great idea.

"Mom! Can I invite a friend over when I'm meeting Uncle Haru and Aunt Misa?" I asked. Amu raised an eyebrow at me. I winked at her.

"Well.. Sure. What friend?" my mom asked me.

"Oh, a girl named Amu who's new at my school. She's really nice and all that," I replied.

"Good idea! Runo might make a new friend," my mom said.

"Okay, good. We'll be there in about ten minutes. See you later!" I hung up.

"Why am I going to your house?" Amu yelled at me.

"Please. I really don't want you to be alone. And, there's a girl there. You guys can bond and stuff." I told her.

I didn't give her a chance to reply. I grabbed her hand and we sprinted all the way to my house. Amu was out of breath.

My mom opened the door. "Oh, there you are! And what a lovely young lady you brought over, Ikuto!" Amu blushed. "Come on in!" my mom lead us into the house.

Amu P.O.V

Wow. So these were Ikuto's relatives? There was a pretty girl with light blue hair put up into two pigtails with green blue eyes. She was wearing this pink and yellow top with connecting shorts. She also wore long light red socks. The woman had the same color hair as Ikuto's mom, but it was shorter and reached only her shoulders. The guy had dark blue hair combed neatly. He was wearing an expensive suit. Dang these people were rich.

"Amu-chan, this is my sister Hoshina Misa with her husband Misaki Haru. And this is their daughter, Runo," explained Miss Souko.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed to them. "My name is Hinamori Amu. I recently transferred to Seiyo High School and I'm in Ikuto's class," I said flashing a smile.

Miss Misa smiled at me back and shook my hand. "What a wonderful young lady! And cute, too," she winked at Ikuto. I blushed.

"Yes, I have to agree, honey. Come on Runo, meet Amu," urged Mr. Misaki.

The girl, Runo stepped up to me. "Hi. Nice to meetcha," she said.

"Why don't the three of you take a stroll in the park? Such nice weather out," suggested Miss Misa.

"Yes, go out. It's not good for young people to stay inside all the time," said Mr. Misaki.

"Okay, fine," said Runo. "Come on, let's go."

Ikuto had to use the bathroom before we went. Runo and I just stood there, feeling awkward.

"So... are you going to school at Seiyo High?" I asked her. Okay, not the best question. But I was nervous.

"Yeah. I'm going to be in the same class as you," she replied.

Ikuto came out of the bathroom. "Come on, guys, let's just get this over with."

And we went to the park. Turns out Runo was a really nice and sweet person if you get to know her. I'm looking forward for her being in the same class as us. Will she gain Tadase-kun's attention...?

**Sorry for the weird ending and the random input of another character from another anime. But hey, I didn't really have anything better to write. So Ikuto has a new rival! Kai. I used the last name from Special A, I couldn't think of anything else cause YOLO! Sorry, its an inside joke with my friends. So cya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. This is the new chapter. Did any of you watch SHINee's Dream Girl? I thought it was awesome! How about you guys? PM me if you want. I'll try and answer ur guys' questions and stuff. So read and review!**

Ikuto P.O.V

Ahhh screw this. Another full week of school. But at least it was with Amu now. I mean sure, girls have flirted with me before and maybe I have flirted back, but I wasn't really into them. Like half of them were sluts and had no personality. Amu was the first girl that really caught my eye. She's like the perfect girl that any guy would wish for. She's hot, cool, has a good sense in fashion and smelled good. Not to mention she was really popular too. It's just the "Cool & Spicy" facade that she puts up. And she has the most dazzling smile. It actually makes me nervous when I look at her.

So I walked into Class 4-D, where I was to experience boredom. I actually couldn't wait until fourth period, because that's when our class has physical education. Better than sitting in a boring classroom. Well, it was probably better for Nikaidou-sensei so he could go make out with Sanjo-san.

As I walked in the classroom, girls waved and called my name out seductively. I ignored them. If if wasn't Amu, I didn't care.

A few minutes later Kai came in and flashed me a friendly smile. I nodded at him. Sure, he's a pretty nice dude but he still is my rival. I mean if he's going after Amu and thinks that he can win her over, he's dreaming.

Amu finally came in and everyone shouted out, "COOL & SPICY!" the second she walked through the door. She just gave everyone a bored expression and sat on the desk next to me. Surprisingly, Kai was in front of Amu's seat. Holy crap, I didn't even notice that. I have a feeling he's wherever we are.

"Morning, Amu," said Kai.

"Yeah, same to you," she replied coolly and smiled.

I felt jealousy in me. Why does she have to be so interested in Kai?

"Hey, Ikuto," said Amu, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I answered. "Your tie is tied weirdly. Here, lemme fix it for you."

She leaned over and refixed my tie. I blushed slightly. I have never been touched by Amu like this before. I mean I would love it to happen all the time but she did this on her own without my asking. I was so happy.

"There," she said when she was finished.

"Thanks," I replied and flashed her a sexy smile.

She blushed. I smirked. "What's the matter, Princess? Did you miss touching me?"

She slapped my arm. "Shut up. Don't dream about things that will never come true."

I chuckled. She really is interesting. But of course she was talking to Kai, the pessimist. He is so going to go down.

**SO SO SO sorry this is a really short chapter. But I'm planning to write another story. Don't worry, I'll update on this one soon. Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. So sorry I haven't updated. It's just that spring break has made me busy with my friends and stuff. So yeah. Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy. **

Ikuto P.O.V

Finally! Class was over, and it was break time, which always made me relaxed. Nikaidou-sensei quickly scurried out of the room. Everyone knew he was going to a special place in the office to make out with Sanjo-san. Chatter quickly filled up the room. I turned to Amu.

"So, Amu, wanna do something this Saturday?" I asked casually.

"Sure, I guess," she replied.

"Wanna go ice skate? I know a really good rink around here. We can meet around eleven at your house."

Her face lit up. "Sure! Sounds great! Are Tadase-kun and the others coming too?"

I winced a little. Dang. If I didn't invite them, she would probably think I was a jerk and a bad friend. If I did invite them, I couldn't get any alone time with Amu.

"Or we could just invite Kai!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... Fine, I guess," I said. Well, I'm not a huge fan of Kai, but at least its not a huge group.

Amu tapped Kai's shoulder. He turned to her. "What's up, strawberry?"

Amu blushed slightly. It took all my willpower not to chuck the guy out the window. Strawberry? That's my nickname for her!

"Wanna come ice skating with me and Ikuto this Saturday? We're meeting at eleven at my house. So can you make it?"

He grinned. "Heck yeah! Why not? I would love to go skating with a cute girl," he said winking at her. Oh someone please shoot me now.

Amu smiled. "Great! We can all have lunch, skate, and hang out! It's gunna be fun," she said.

Kai laughed and brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes. I rolled my eyes. If he thinks he can charm Amu with his looks, he's wrong.

Amu continued talking to Kai while I just sat there feeling like an idiot. Disgusted, I took out my iPod and put my headphones on and started to play some music. SHINee's Dream Girl came out. Great, this song really improves my mood. I mean I like it and all but I didn't really want to listen to a song about a dream girl.

I skipped the song and Girls' Generation I Got a Boy came up. I skipped it again. Why do all these songs about relationships come out? I skipped it again and then Sistar's Alone came out. Great, a song I can relax too. This song was really good, it was one of my favorites.

I looked at Amu at the corner of my eye. She just playfully slapped Kai's arm and laughing hysterically at something he was telling her. They were both laughing like crazy and again I felt a twinge of jealousy.

Ah geez... who knows how long it will take Amu to fall for me.

**And that's that. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I just got really busy with school and all that nonsense. So I'll update soon. Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I just had some free time since I finished homework and practicing my instruments and all that crap. So here's the new chapter! Review, and PM me!**

Amu P.O.V

Finally! It was Friday. The week seemed to pass by quickly. I was really glad though. There was a ton of homework and I had to stay up until two A.M to finish it all. I was dead tired. I just wanted to crash in bed so badly. It was currently eleven o' clock. School ended at three. Just four more hours to go before I pass out on my bed.

I went to the bathroom since we had a ten minute break before our next class. In the restroom, there was a pretty girl with light blue hair in two pigtails and she had beautiful emerald green eyes. She dropped one of her books. I picked it up for her.

"Thanks! Hey, aren't you that new student who came last week? Hinamori Amu, right?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Makimoto Kasumi. You're in my class, right? Nikaidou-sensei?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah! I've seen you before in my row," i replied.

"I've noticed you, but we've never really spoke before. Are you Ikuto's girlfriend?" she asked me, eyes wide.

I shook my head quickly. "Heck no! That perv drives me insane!"

Kasumi giggled. "Well, he's still cute though. Let's get back to class."

Together we walked back to our classroom. Ikuto and Kai looked up and both smiled at me.

"Hope you had fun in the bathroom, Amu," purred Ikuto seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "It was a lot more fun then talking to you, at least," I teased.

"Oh burn!" said Kai, slapping me a high five.

Ikuto huffed. "Whatever." He turned away.

I felt kind of bad. Did he really take my joke that seriously? Maybe I should apologize later.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Kasumi! Wanna come ice skating with me, Ikuto, and Kai this Saturday? We're meeting at my house at eleven in the morning. Can you make it?"

Kasumi smiled at me. "Sure! Nothing else to do on Saturday, anyways."

"Great!" Wow, Kasumi was pretty nice. Maybe she would even become my friend.

Nikaidou-sensei walked into the room, his lips swollen from making out with Sanjou-san. Nobody looked surprised. This was typical.

Finally, class ended.

I walked home, and Ikuto tagged along.

"Man, Saturday is gunna be fun," I said. "Kai, me, Kasumi, and you."

"Why does Kai have to come with us everywhere?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

I turned around and faced him. "Whats your problem? Kai's cool."

"Yeah. The coolest person in the world." he rolled his eyes.

Okay, now Ikuto was starting to get on my nerves. "What's your deal, Ikuto? Do you need to tell me something?"

"I don't think you would understand. Since you're just so perfect, Amu." he said.

Now I was pissed. "What's your freaking problem? Just tell me, Ikuto!"

He didn't answer. "Ikuto? Answer me or I'm just gunna leave you here and-"

"Kai's the reason!" he exploded.

My eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why is Kai the problem?"

"You two are like bestest friends now! You're constantly talking to him, sitting with him at lunch, and ignoring me!" he said.

I glared at him. "Why are you so stuck up to Kai? He's like the nicest guy ever! What's your deal?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Hey, if you like Kai so much, why don't you just go out with him? I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other."

The way Ikuto acted made me sick. "Fine. As a matter of fact, I will! And don't try to stop me, Ikuto. I don't really give a shit what you think about me, if you're gunna act like this." I stormed off. He just makes me so mad!

Ikuto didn't follow me home. I was relieved. I was tired of dealing with him. But to be honest, I hated being alone. For some reason, I didn't really feel like calling my other friends over. I just wanted... Kai to come over.

Ikuto P.O.V

I stormed back to my house. Man, Amu made me so mad! Well, not Amu. That Kai! He's stealing Amu from me. And I really regretted what I said to Amu. What if she really does ask Kai out and they become a couple?

Maybe I should go apologize to her. Knowing Amu, she would forgive me. It's better than her hating my guts.

Or maybe... she would come and apologize to me! That was even better.

So I hung around my house for a few hours waiting for Amu to come.

She never came. So I decided to go to her house myself.

When I arrived at her house, the door was unlocked, which was kind of weird. I entered the house and locked the door. I heard K-Pop music and Amu's laughter coming from the kitchen. Suspicious, I entered.

There was Amu, and Kai, wearing aprons with flour all over them. They were trying to bake something, I could tell. The kitchen counter was messy and I could see ingredients everywhere. Kai tried to crack an egg over a bowl but as he was looking at the cook book, he wasn't watching where the egg was landing and it landed next to the bowl. Amu cracked up. Kai laughed as well.

I walked in and said, "So. Are you two preparing to become international chefs now?"

Both of them stopped laughing and looked at me, surprised.

"Ikuto!" exclaimed Kai. "How did you get in? Oh wait, I didn't lock the door. Oops."

"Yeah, well. I locked it for you. What if a burglar came in? You two idiots would be dead."

Amu glared at me. "Why are you here?"

I half-heartedly shrugged. "I dunno. I was bored at my house, so I came here. And by the way, sorry about earlier."

Amu raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're apologizing?"

I nodded slightly. "Well.. thanks," she said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't break anything," she warned.

I sighed and sat on the kitchen chair.

"So, Kai, anything happen?" I asked casually.

"Actually, yes. Amu asked me out on a date on Sunday."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys. But I just had to do this! I'll probably update the next chapter soon. Sayonara~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Here's the new chapter. Read and review, and PM me!**

Chapter 9

Ikuto P.O.V

"What?" I don't think I heard Kai correctly.

"Amu asked me out on a date, dude," he repeated.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

She took my words for real! I can't believe this! There's no way she'll fall for me now.

"So... where are you guys gonna hang out?" I asked casually.

"We're gonna go to this amusement park... Amulet Park I think? We're leaving at like ten," he answered.

No. That place where Amu and I almost had a moment? This cannot be happening.

Amu came back into the kitchen. "So, Kai, do you still wanna show off your amazing cooking skills?" she said, smirking a little.

Kai grinned confidently. "I'm just getting started, Hinamori."

"Hey, Amu, can you show me where the bathroom is?" I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to a bedroom, so Kai couldn't hear us.

"You know where the bathroom is. What do you want?" she asked.

"So, I guess you really are going on a date with Kai this Sunday, aren't you?" I interrogated her.

She jerked up her chin and looked right into my eyes. "So what if I am? It doesn't concern you, Ikuto."

"Yes it does," I hissed. "What if he hurts you or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kai would never do that. Now excuse me, I"m gunna go back and help Kai out. I don't want him to explode my kitchen." she laughed a little and walked back.

I sighed. I could not let this happen. I needed help. I whipped out my cell phone and called Kukai. He answered it in one ring.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi, whats up?" he asked.

"Kukai! I need your help. It's about Amu," I said.

"Okay, what did she do?"

"We kind of got into an argument about Kai and I yelled at Amu saying that if she liked him so much, she should just ask him out. And she did! And I don't know what I'm gonna do," I explained.

"Okay dude, that seriously sucks for you," he said.

I huffed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help you! You're my best friend man! So where are they going?"

"Amulet Park on Sunday. So what's the plan?" I asked, getting kind of excited.

"Okay. Let me call Utau, Mashiro, and Fujisaki first. We'll meet at the park in twenty minutes. Then we'll get the plan ready."

"Okay, fine. See you in a few." I said and hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen. Kai accidentally touched the oven and burned his hand. I smirked.

"Oh my god! So hot!" he cried out.

"Here!" Amu grabbed his hand and turned on the sink to cold water. Kai sighed in relief.

"Thanks Amu. I would hate getting my hand burned," he smiled at her.

Amu laughed. "No problem. Let's hurry up and finish these cookies. I want to see how they turn out."

I felt disgusted. I left and walked to the park. Sure enough Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko were there.

"There you are," said Utau. "About time."

I rolled my eyes and then turned to Kukai. "So what's the plan, dude?"

"Okay, this might not seem like much, but we should try to separate Kai and Amu as much as possible. Ikuto, what time did they say they would be there?"

"Kai said they would leave at ten am." I answered.

"Okay, so we have to leave at nine, so we get there an hour before they do. Utau and Rima, you stay with Amu and steer her away from Kai. Me and Fujisaki will take care of Kai." said Kukai.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, you can pick who you want go with. It doesn't really make a difference. This should work pretty well," Kukai said, grinning at me.

"But should we really do it?" Rima asked in a soft voice.

I looked at her. "What are you saying, Rima?"

"Amu's going on a date with a guy she's into. And we could all ruin this moment for her. Not to mention, she could stop hanging out with us if she wanted to," she finished.

I sighed. I didn't want to, but Rima was right. I imagined how I would feel if I was on a date and someone messed it all up just to get me jealous. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, how about this? We all "coincidentally" go to Amulet Park at the same time as Amu and Kai. Amu might suspect something, but not something that's gonna get her suspicious," said Kukai.

"I like this plan better," announced Utau.

"Yeah, same," said Nagihiko.

"Well, Ikuto?" Rima looked up at me.

I nodded. "It seems a lot better. Maybe Amu won't think I'm a total jerk, anyways."

Kukai smiled. "Tsukiyomi, don't you have a double date on Saturday with Amu, Kai, and Kasumi?"

"Yeah. But I bet Amu and Kai's gonna be all over each other," I said distastefully.

Kukai chuckled. "I think you can make that change, dude."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How?"

He grinned mischievously. "By making HER jealous."

**And that's the chapter. Sorry it took so long updating. I just didn't have the heart to write and stuff, and I was on a trip. So hope you like the story so far! And who do you want Amu to be with? Ikuto or Kai?**


End file.
